Too Tough for Life
by Frostt
Summary: After the Russian tournament, Kai is left alone and depressed, he later turns to drugs to cope,while meeting a new friend OC. But what if your too fast for the fast lane? possible character death, drug use, and swearing
1. Default Chapter

Eh kids! This is Frostt here with fic number 2. If you're a reader of Gone in a Flash then you shouldn't bother with it anymore because its dead. Ok here's the plan. After the experience with the first fic, I'm going to include all thanks at the very end of the story, and at this moment there will be an end to the story!

There are a few warnings I should say ahead of time before I get deleted and then end up getting pissed and signing a million petitions about how "un-fair" that is, like lots of other authors do.

Anyhow.. Warning: **this following work of literature will contain heavy drug use, heavy swearing and it will reflect the life of a druggie.. So if your uncomfortable with the circumstances don't read it. Also there is a possibility of character death and, if you are effected by a family or friend doing drugs or maybe even yourself, then I don't necessarily recommend this fiction to you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Be blade (and I guess if I did, they would all be on drugs or severely hurt.) but I do have rights to my character Johnny, if you would like to use Johnny for a fic, e-mail me and make sure he doesn't look like a douche bag.

Ok go

The Russian Championship had just ended and the Blade breakers were all excited about their win! Max's mom Judy decided to fly back with them so she could have a good reunion with her son. At this moment they were all seated in Tyson's living room. Tyson's dad Bruce had flown in to help congratulate his son, plus it had been far too long since they had their own time to spend together.

It was a beautiful spring day the cherry blossoms were just beginning to bud. All in all the sight of Japan around spring time is a lovely one. Kai sat next to Max and his mother who were engaged in their private conversation, while Tyson properly introduced Rei and Kenny to his dad. Kai sat their watching his friends and their parents, they all looked so happy and carefree when they were together. Kai didn't have a mom or a dad, and as much as he didn't admit it, it often ate him up inside.

Maybe if he had the influence of a mom or a dad he wouldn't have been stealing blades for over 4 years. Maybe if he had a dad he would know how to play baseball. Maybe if he had, had a mom he would know how to be a good and warm person. But he didn't. Its all too easy to blame everyone else for his screw ups that he made. He knew that he had to have had a mom and a dad because someone had to have given him birth.. Right?

As he sat alone among all the happy families it felt like no one had even thought of the fact that he doesn't have a mom or a dad. It cut him deep to think that he doesn't have a family at all. Sure he had his grandfather but he could never call that guy family… not after using him the way he did.

He hated to admit it to himself but he felt very neglected. It was awkward to be sitting amongst all his friends who were visiting with their family and friends who had dropped by.

Kenny's mother and father had just arrived as well and, currently Kenny was smashed between his parents who were all too proud of him. Kai looked to his left to see Max and his mom talking about something. Then he looked to his right and saw Tyson hugging his dad then quickly running over to his classmates to brag a little about all his adventures. Rei was talking to Mariah who had flown in especially for him, the rest of the White Tigers wanted to give Rei and Mariah some one on one. In front of Kai was Kenny, gathering his breath from that big cramping hug his parents gave him. All in all, the families and friends were very proud of their kids.

Kai took a moment to look at the big banner that hung over the door way.

'WELCOME HOME, AND CONGRATULATIONS! WE MISSED YOU!'

Kai had mixed feelings about that banner. It was clearly made by the family and friends of the Bladebreakers. Kai was a Bladebreaker. But he didn't have family or friends outside his team.. so it basically meant…

' WELCOME HOME TYSON, MAX, KENNY AND REI! CONGRATULATIONS.. WE MISSED YOU TYSON, MAX, KENNY AND REI!'

Maybe he was insecure but it felt like that. Kai quickly and quietly got up and left the dojo that was packed with THEIR family and friends. With one quick look he glanced over at his team mates and noticed that none of them, not even Rei who was most observant noticed his hurt he felt all day, or the fact that he no longer sat amongst them all.

Kai quietly closed the sliding dojo door and grabbed his dark brown boots that he put under the patio alongside his team's. He adjusted his scarf because even though he grew up in Russia, it was still getting cold, even to him. He looked overhead and saw a few early stars. To his right was a bunch together, about 4, but then over to the left was a lonely star. He walked out of the dojo grounds getting himself completely off the Kinomiya property, and looked back up at the dark purple sky.

'hm, a perfect scenario..' thought Kai.

To the left the stars represented his team and the lonely one on the right was him. It wasn't even a big pretty star, just a small one that could be easily over looked. As Kai continued to look at this, something happened that surprised him.

But then something happened that was not expected. With a blink of the eye the star, he himself, died and fell from the sky. A single and just as lonely, tear crept out of the corner of his eye. The star, him, was dead. Its light slowly got dimmer as it got closer and closer to the ground. Usually you make a wish, but Kai took this as a sign, maybe he wasn't meant to be a Bladebreaker.. Maybe he was supposed to fall, or maybe the sky just didn't want him, and he was supposed to just die, and let his light go out. Just like the star's.

Kai shut his eyes tightly and slowly walked ignoring the breeze and remembering the fallen star that reminded him of himself. Night slowly approached and Kai still walked. As he got deeper and deeper into town, the kids that were running along home, would slow down and recognize him. He didn't care.

One kid who looked to be about 10 or 11 tried to walk with Kai a block. It seemed that he wanted to see his blade up close or something like that. But why should Kai care?

No one ever stopped what they were doing to talk to him, or anything like that, so why should he stop his agenda to talk with this kid. He just kept walking with the little boy hot on his tail. Kai knew this. So he took a sharp turn into an alley. The little boy stopped horrified!

Kai just walked into the junkie alley!

"HEY!" the little boy shouted just in front of the alley standing in the light of a street lamp.

Kai stopped astonished that such a little kid could and would yell so loud at him.

"DON'T GO IN THERE! IT'S A BAD BAD PLACE! YOUR NOT FROM AROUND HERE SO YOU WOULDN'T KNOW..JUST COME BACK OUT! ILL EVEN LEAVE YOU ALONE IF YOU WANT!" the little boy yelled.

Kai was always one to not listen. If something was dangerous he would try it anyway. That kind of thing was always his downfall.

The little boy watched with horror growing in his eyes as Kai placed no acknowledgement, of even hearing the little boy. His light green eyes grew bigger and bigger as Kai disappeared down the alley. Obviously this kid knew a story or two about what goes in the alleged 'junkie alley'.

Kai walked, his pace not slowing down, but not quickening. The alley was dark and narrow. Clearly he had walked into the cruder parts of town, where all the buildings are still functioning, and though a decade ago they might have been respected, they were now run down and old. On both sides of him were dark red brick walls. The dark gray cracked concrete had not been maintained for a while because in its cracks weeds were growing. Their was graffiti, and old trash cans all alongside the brick walls. To add to the festive feel of this alley, there were many people in this alley. They were either sleeping, unconscious, dieing, or active in a fight or sex.

Kai looked at a few of these people, one young woman in particular, was slouched against the brick wall. She had a dark dirty blonde hair that was put into a messy pony tail that was so matted and tangled, you would have to cut the old elastic out of it. Kai couldn't see her eyes but her face appeared naturally pail. Her lips had a dark red lipstick to them, and her eyes were dark with dark, vicious looking brown. She had on a black leather jacket that looked old and worn in. She had on old fishnets, a mini skirt that was tight fitting and leopard, and then black old worn in boots that go just past the ankle. All in all she looked like a punk junkie.

She opened her eyes and noticed this new comer. He looked like he could fit in nicely, and he didn't look scared or naïve at all. She pushed herself up and slowly made her way to him, losing her balance a few times. Kai looked somewhat interested if not amused by her. As she got closer she noticed the heavy matted natural looking curls she had. Her lips moved into a small almost, seductive smile.

Kai decided to play it tough and ignore her and walk on. He suddenly stopped when a pale hand with a black fingerless glove and old black nail polish grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and was met with an equally pale face, her eyes were dark and the faint blue of her eyes were practically invisible with all the black and dark makeup she had around her eyes. Kai could tell that she was clearly a heroin addict.

"If you give me some money Ill get us both some drugs.." she said, her voice rough and worn, with a slight New York accent.

"Why would I want to do that hn?" Kai asked not acting surprised or shocked.

"Don't you want to help me, and yourself?" She asked her dark red lips curling into another smile. "'esides.. You look like you could use them."

Kai reached into his back pocket and pulled out 15 bucks. He handed them to her.

She smiled and quickly ran to the bus stop, to catch the arriving-and soon leaving-bus.

Kai chased her down the alley, stopping her before she boarded. She spun around and quickly kissed him on the lips, lightly, then she looked up at him, surprise in his face before she took off and jumped into the bus.

" HEY! WHERE DO WE MEET!?" Kai yelled as the bus took off.

"Right there in the alley! Ill be back soon, so just wait there!" she yelled her voice sounding strained.

Kai didn't know why he agreed to give this junkie his money, but he was curios, and he thought that maybe some drugs would help him get over this hurt he felt. He didn't think that for a while he forgot about it, but the new thought made him remember.

Kai quietly and solemnly made his way back to the alley to sit against the old brick wall. On the floor where she sat before she left, were countless syringes, and cigarette joints. Drugs was never a part of his life. And frankly they didn't matter to him, but he was desperate for quick relief.

It was into the night and this girl still hadn't come. Yet he waited anyway. Somewhere he doubted that she would come.. But he sat and waited, looking across from him to the parallel wall. There sat a couple other junkies, two of them were unconscious, but the third of this group, was engaged in wrapping a cigarette. They were all dressed like bums with nothing better to do but wait for their next joint, or death, whichever came first.

The party at Tyson's house was slowing down and coming to a stop. The clock read 11:00 pm, and many people left to go to sleep. Soon enough, the only remaining people were the Bladebreakers, and their parents, except for Rei who was holding hands with Mariah.

"That was great! I love parties… almost more than food, but not more then this trophy!" Tyson gloated with a cheesy grin plastered on his face, as he motioned toward the giant 5 foot trophy. Max, Rei, and Kenny all laughed along as Tyson drowned in his own glory. Everyone was proud of the Bladebreakers, they had done a fantastic job. Voltaire and Boris weren't even threats anymore. They were both in a high security prison guarded by the best, who were not floured by money.

Judy snuck a quick hug from her son, while Mariah snuck a small peck on the cheek on Rei. Kenny went over to Tyson to quickly avoid the hug his parents would advance on him. At this moment each and every person and that room felt complete and happy with themselves and each other.

"Rei, its raining…" Mariah gently said to Rei, as she nuzzled into his warm chest. She felt so lucky to be with Rei. Judy was talking with Tyson's dad, while Kenny and his parents slowly left, but not before they said goodbye about 10 times to each person.

The rain came down harder and harder… but that didn't affect anybody. The warmth that radiated of the dojo didn't falter a bit… none of the remaining Bladebreakers or their guests, noticed that the winning team of the biggest match in recorded history was missing, or allegedly gone.

Kai shivered as he became soaked head to toe by the ice cold rain. He usually liked the rain, but this time it was cold and hard. Ironically Kai sat amongst the other junkies and runaways who found shelter in garbage bins. Many of the occupants of this infamous 'junkie alley' left to rent a motel room that charges by the hour, or went to take shelter and relief in a bar somewhere. Kai on the other hand sat alone and freezing. The rain made his hair all appear one color, a dark lifeless blue, almost black looking color which stuck to his face and neck. His fluffy white scarf was getting a bit dirty from the grunge off the brick wall he leant against. His pants stuck to his legs. Over all, Kai would have guessed he must of looked incredibly pitiful from a passerby's point of view.

"_Why am I here?"_ he asked himself. He knew that drugs were a bad habit to get hooked on, and he knew the girl, whoever she was would most likely not come back.

__

" She's just a junkie who doesn't care about anyone but herself, just like the rest of them…… hmmm.. I wonder what my grandfather would think of this.. 'Kai the grandson of rich and powerful ruler-of-the-earth-to- be, sitting around an old dirty alley waiting for some punk to give him his share of drugs.'" Kai lightly laughed at his own inwardly joke.

He looked at the pitch black sky not seeing the moon or a single star from all the rain and black intruding clouds. He smiled at this.

_"If you don't see the stars and the moon, then you wont get disappointed when it goes away. Too late for that, half the world knows me as the team captain of the world famous championship team. I hope she, if she's even real for that matter, comes back soon…."_ with his last words for the night said, he fell asleep leaned against the walls, his hands resting on his knees. From not all that far away, Kai looked like he had been sleeping there for years.

Ok that's it for now. Don't worry about the story or the chapter it wont get discontinued because I like this plot!

And its all typed up and/or thought of constantly. So no worries there. Please review I want to know what you think about my story, I'm not concerned with flames so if you feel its necessary to then go ahead, I wont cry over it or e-mail you or anything like that.

Just wait until you meet Johnny, he's a great kid who I wish were real.

Alright then you just review then and keep a look out for the next chapter!


	2. Johnny

Hey kiddos! Sorry for the long update, believe me, it was really painful not being able to update. I was on vacation for a long time, then when i came back i just had stuff to do, then the wordprocessor didnt work at all. Please forgive the spelling errors and if the format is screwed up because i had to use a notepad.... lame... Well anyway, i really appreciate all the reviews a lot, and im really grateful to Porticulis for his long and helpful review, if you havent yet check out his fic. Training.. pretty good stuff.... ok read on kids... rightNOW!

Morning struck and the ground was the only sign that rain had happened. There were puddles all over the street, and the ground Kai sat upon was wet and hard. Kai slowly looked to his left where the street was. He saw a few people in business coats walking by on their way to work. His scarf and his clothes were now, still wet, but not as much as last night. Kai's hair reached to his chin when it was wet, and right now it was still fairly wet. He shook his head letting some of the droplets drop from his hair. His blue triangles were faded and didn't look like the perfect triangles they usually were.

It seems Kai's night in junkie alley left him with an apathetic attitude, though his body had not yet been introduced to the drugs, he continued to let himself think that all he needed to feel better were drugs.For him, they also meant that he had an excuse to as to why hes not perfect, and also a reason to be his over emotional true self.

Kai allowed his garnet colored eyes to look at the blue sky with a pre-mature sun slowly streaking the sky with its golden rays. Then he looked over to the street where cars were driving and people were beginning to walk past the opening to the alley.

Though it was in the bad part of town, many of the people had to walk past this small area of neglected land to get to their jobs, or into the better part of town were most people lived. Very few paid any attention to the alley that usually smelt of pot and was occupied by the un-respected and un-holy junkies. Most of the population knew of this alley, and therefore told their kids NOT to go venturing into it under any circumstance. They told their kids things like, ' dont go in there unless you want to throw your future away.' or things like ' do not give any of the people in there money, or even a simple hello, just walk away....'

Tyson, the Bladebreakers and their personal guests, all spent the night at the pretty big Kinoymia dojo. The Bladebreakers all in their usual room, and all on futons, the adults including Mariah, slept in various rooms, the adults claimed couches and beds, while the kids and owners of the house slept in futons. It was about 9:00 am when the first set of sleepy eyes openend. Surprisingly it was Tyson. Tyson rubbed his eyes, and sat up while stretching his arms and legs.

The dojo was beautiful in the mornings, the sun at the right time, gave the dojo a heavenly look. All the wood was bathed in a warm light that radiated off the walls and all over the house. Tyson loved the sun. For him, it meant that he could go outside and hang out wherever he wanted, and joke around with his friends.

"_wow! First one up, except for Kai that is..." _Tyson lightly chuckled to himself before noticing that he had not seen Kai all last night at THEIR party.

"_he probably wondered off, too much fun for him to take in at once."_

None of the Bladebreakers and none of the adults or Mariah, understood that the "party" was more of a reunion then an actual celebration. Sure they all flew in from around the globe, because they had won. However what was meant to be a full out anf fun party, was basically a reunion of friends and family.

Tyson looked over at his friends, who one by one slowly began to wake up. Rei's hair was a mess in the morning, but wasn't everyone's?

"Hey, good morning you guys." Max said yawning one last time, before he began to stretch.

"Morning Max" Rei said also stretching a bit.

"yeah, morning Max," replied Tyson, "hey, did you guys happen to see Kai last night.. Ever?

Both Max, and Rei stopped stretching and took a moment to think about that.

"Come to think of it, no, maybe he left or something?" Rei said hoping that that's not true, but knowing deep down it is.

"Yeah maybe, but you know Kai, he doesn't like stuff like that." Max answered in hopes of cheering up Rei who began to think about this more and more.

Rei slowly let his eyes roam the room,

"_Tyson's next to me , and Max was next to Tyson, so that means Kai is next to me."_

Rei turned his head to look over at the empty futon next to him. His eyes widened.

The futon was still rolled up and it didn't look like it was touched that night.

"Kai didn't sleep here last night!" Rei said with worry echoing of his voice.

Both Tyson and Max looked over and noticed the same thing. Each one of them felt a new guilt.

"He left.. Because.. He must've felt excluded." Rei said knowing deep down that this is what made Kai leave.

"yeah right!" Tyson said laughing, "Kai excluded?! Don't make me laugh, he just doesn't like fun, and we included him a lot, but he didn't try to include himself."

"I think Rei here, is right Ty, I mean, think about the fine details, we all were with our families or ...girlfriends," Max said eyeing Rei and getting a kick out of the small blush he had..

Rei interrupted him with that shy puppy dog look of his face, "yeah and Kai doesn't have any family and his only friends besides the ones in Russia, are us..." Rei said trailing off as he began to worry where Kai was, and if he did anything stupid last night.

"you guys? Maybe Kai is a lot more sensitive then we all thought he was.. Maybe... maybe he misses his other family," Max said "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my mum or dad." Max said looking down at his lap.

"Yeah I would... ... ... ... kill myself if I didn't have my dad or my grandpa." Tyson said, thinking his thoughts outloud.

"If I didn't have my grandpa, or the White Tigers, I wouldn't have accomplished everything I have, and I wouldn't have gotten through the losses of Drigger." Rei said.

..... The room was silent for a little bit as each boy in that room took a moment or two, to recoop on what they had, and then to think about Kai and how it must've felt for him.

Rei perked up with anxiousness in his voice.. "You don't think he.."

Tyson interrupted, " No Rei, Kai is stronger then to just kill himself and give up... he would be the last person to give up."

Max perked up and tried to change the subject, "I think that the grown ups and Mariah are up now." Max said a grin growing on his face as he watched Tyson's face as he noticed that their were pancakes being cooked.

Now it was 10:00 am and that girl still hadn't come back with the drugs. Kai still sat in 'junkie alley' waiting. His hair was now dry but the spikes poked up in all different directions as opposed to his regular kempt looking hair. The blue triangles had faded and hardly looked like triangles now. Kai's clothes were still damp. As he sat amongst all the discarded syringes, and used joints he looked to his left where the sun filled street was. As the morning progressed it seemed more and more people were walking, or driving their cars.

"Hey man," said one of the people on the other side of the alley. Kai recognized this guy as the one who spent last night under a trashcan lid. "I saw you there all night, waiting for that chick to come back, it was a pretty dumb thing of you to do." said the guy now getting up and walking over to Kai. He looked to be about 17 or 18. The guy had unnatural looking orange-red hair. The middle of his hair was put into a Mohawk, and the sides of his head were unshaven. He had on a jean jacket with many holes in them , Kai couldn't tell if they were self-created or if they just happened. Underneath the old jacket he wore a bright lime green shirt. The boy had on tight jeans with big holes on the knees, and he wore boots that his old jeans were tucked into to.

He quietly walked up next to Kai and swept the old syringes and old un-useful joints away with his foot before carefully sitting down directly next to Kai.

"Did you do all this?" the guy asked.

"No they were here when I got here." Kai answered not letting his guard down at all.

"Ahhhh, so what are you waiting for kid, there's no trains coming through this part of town, I can tell you that." the guy said now looking at Kai.

"I was waiting for her to come back with the drugs I paid for." Kai said, while looking straight ahead of him at the gang bangers graffiti.

"Well, I don't have any heroin, but you can have a self-wrapped joint if you want." the guy offered, Kai took it put in his mouth while the guy lit it for him with an old lighter he had.

It tasted so good, and it felt like with each puff his problems melted away. Kai had a small history with smoking, he first started when he was about 13 and worked with the BladeSharks, but he had to quit a month later, because apparently word got out, and Voltaire was furious.

'Such a dirty and filthy thing to do, no grandson of mine will ever be so weak as to submit to that!' Yes, Kai remembered that lesson, he remembered each word of it.

_'Your a selfish brat with no considerations toward others. To be honest, Kai, the honest truth is that I personally, couldnt care less if you decide to blow out your lungs, but I do care what my compatriots think. So congratulations Kai, honestly.. you really know how to screw things up for yourself. Father like son i suppose, although his mistake wasnt as slow as yours. So i scincerly commend you for this one Kai, once agin you've shown me how immature and stupid you are. It just might be back to Russia for you Kai, and this time I cant guarentee youll come out in one piece. Its going to take a lot of time for me to regain the high standards and i had for you, and now i doubt your worth it" _Voltaire said this and more to Kai and each word was stuck in his head forever.

_weak, stupid.... selfish, inconsiderate, not worth it, and pointless..._

This to Kai was payback.

Kai looked at the kid and said, "thank you."

Just by the tone of his voice it was very sincere and grateful.

"Yeah no problem, so go home, don't get involved with the dirty business that goes on here, just go back to your family.." the guy said looking down to the floor as he mentioned family.

"I don't have a family or place to go back to." Kai said looking back to the graffiti.

"So you were going to just live here then? If you can call this living." the guy asked.

"....I don't..... .... know.." Kai said now looking at his knees.

"Whats your name?" the guy said now returning his gaze to Kai.

"Kai, what about you?" Kai asked now looking back to the graffiti.

"Im Johnny, glad to know you, if you want you can come with me, I found a pretty cool place where I like to go, and we can be room mates." Johnny said offering his hand for a handshake of agreement.

Kai looked at his hand then at his face, where a small smile was, It didn't take long before he agreed and shook his hand willingly.

"Well alright Kai, no use sitting here any longer, why don't we get going then?" Johnny asked. He quickly stood up and reached his hand to help Kai up as well.

Kai looked at the hand with no thought or hesitation he grabbed his hand and the two new found friends walked out of the alley. Kai was surprised that he took trust in Johnny so easily, usually he would have told him to back off, or leave him alone, but this?

Well either way Kai had gotten over the drugs he most likely wouldn't get and he ignored all thoughts of that girl. Kai didn't even think about the blade breakers or his grandfather, so at the moment Kai was utterly happy with his life.

Johnny and Kai proceeded to get out of the alley. Just as they were about to go over the threshold of the dirty, druggie alley and onto the nicely paved sidewalk, when a hand grabbed Johhny. Both boys jumped with alarm, before Johnny whipped around and began to lightly laugh. Kai looked up to his red haired, mohawked friend, and then to the person who prevented their leave.

"Oh sorry mate, I forgot." Johnny said while he picked through his jean pockets for a few minutes. The guy who was in a grey trench coat and wore dark sunglasses looked at Johnny with suspicion and a bit of humor as he searched through all his pockets.

"hold on I know its here somewhere....." Johnny said as he continued to dig through his pockets, now moving to the back pockets. The guy crossed his hands as he watched this punk try to find the money he owed him. Kai continued to look on at this scene. He wasn't sure if the third person was a threat or a friend of Johnny's. All of a sudden Kai felt his arm being pulled in the direction of the street. It took Kai a moment before he realized that now they were running, running really fast. Kai looked up at Johnny as they continued to run.

There was no time to think or even really notice the oncoming traffic. Kai being closest to the oncoming cars noticed a flashing light out of the corner of his eye. The car, which appeared to be a minivan driven by a mother with two kids in the backseat, seemed to just now notice the two boys running across the side street weaving menacingly between the moving vehicles. The woman honked her horn frantically as the distance betweent he boys and herself was nearly broken.

"BEEEEEPPP!" the woman honked her horn and braced herself.

Kai looked to the side and saw the white minivan only feet away and it didnt look like it would stop.

GRR!

reviews are lovely.. so please review i really want to know what you guys think.

sweetdreams kitties


	3. Friends

Hey.. Sorry for the long wait.. I was lazy and wanted to write way ahead. Which I did.. There's at least 5 more chapters already written, and more ideas coming. Its quite interesting I think. If you don't like Johnny… not to worry.. I know right now it's a lot about him. But just wait… its kai oriented and Johnny isn't going to be in the whole story… so just deal with it a bit longer.. He'll be gone soon… literally. Anyway thanks for all the reviews I'll have thanks at the end…so that should be a really long chapter. And please forgive the terrible formatting. I know its bad but the file was too big. So don't yell at me about that…yell at me for the long horrible updates.

"**you don't look back**

**You don't look down**

**You're going to turn this world around**

**You live this life like a loaded gun**

**Because your young**

**You never listen to anyone **

**Because your young"**

**Cocksparrer**

The woman driving her young boy and his friend to school looked frantic with her brown curls in a mess. She was turned around scolding the two children for being too noisy when all of a sudden there's two boys in the road. She honked her horn as she tried to swerve over as quick as possible. She was yelling, and screaming which caused the two kids to go frantic as well. The woman managed to swerve to the right, "Watch were your going you morons!" she yelled out the window at the running Kai and Johnny. To the relief of the woman, she kept going getting her minivan back in the center of the lane. Her two boys started to laugh hysterically, and the young mother went back to scolding them.

"Who was that guy!?" Kai asked as he continued to run alongside his friend.

"Just some jerk… who thinks he can make a buck by charging people to sleep in a trashcans when it rains…." Johnny said smiling slyly at Kai. The two running together so fast was indeed an impressive sight to see. Kai with his two toned blue hair sticking up in all directions, with his white scarf trailing behind him. And then Johnny with his wild orange-red Mohawk, and jean jacket floating behind him. From a third persons point of view, it looked one of two things. The nicer being 'wow, they can run….'

And the meaner being, ' it looks like they're up to something, I should call the police now and save them the trouble.. two punks like them…'

They ran for about 15minutes before the guy's friends stopped and went back to him. The two boys now found themselves at the beach. Kai looked at his surroundings and remembered that Tyson and HIS friends come down here a lot. Kai looked around cautiously, he didn't want to explain this. The new atmosphere was like a fresh breath of air. After sleeping in the famous 'junkie' alley all night the beach was 10 times better then before.

Kai and Johnny walked together under the bridge where they sat amongst some old dusty crates and boxes.

The beach was a beautiful yellow creamy color that took over the whole shore. The ocean itself was an enchanting clear color of blue that stretched for miles and miles. The waves slowly crashed against the shore, and you could hear it collide with the sharp rocks that were at the bottom of the cliff where the really nice view is generally seen from. Kai and Johnny continued to make there way over to under the bridge.

It's a good thing that the two boys weren't being spied on, or were trying to avoid contact and blend in because with Johnny's wild orange Mohawk, and Kai's nature and exotic clash of blue hair with red eyes, the two stuck out like soar thumbs. Lucky for them at this moment the beach was completely unoccupied, and as they approached the bridge, Kai took a moment to notice how much taller Johnny was then he.

Kai was about 5'10 but Johnny looked to be about 6 feet not including the boots which added another inch. Overall Kai and Johnny together looked like an unstoppable group, and one that no one would want to fight with.

"So Kai, how old are you?" Johnny asked slightly looking down at the smaller boy.

"ahh..15.. What about you?" Kai said with hesitation in his voice.

"Shit man, that is young! Later, not now, but later, I want to know under what circumstances your on the street for. Oh and I'm 18."

Kai knew that Johnny probably thought he was really some spoiled rotten kid who decided to run away and proof his mom and dad wrong.

_"Wouldn't that be too easy…" _Kai thought.

"Anyway, I thought we would hang out here for a little bit, and then later we'll just go right over to the 'apartment'." Johnny said scrunching his face when he said the word apartment.

The two boys sat down next to each other underneath the bridge, Johnny fumbled with a little box with rotted wood he had hidden amongst the bigger crates. It was nailed shut with an old piece of wood for a lid, with equally old nails. Johnny played around with the nails trying to remove them with his worn down chewed up looking finger nails. The more time Kai spent around this street kid, the more he liked him and noticed different things about him.

One being that he was really tall. Another was that his voice had a almost British accent to it, maybe even from New Zealand, but either way it had that sort of tone to it. Maybe Kai liked Johnny so much because he didn't pry, and for the first time he found a real social and mental connection with someone. Johnny was a pretty cool kid, sure he smoked and did all that, but Kai really liked his personality, and something about him interested him, likewise with Johnny.

It felt nice to be sitting on something other then wet, cold, and badly paved road. Even though the warm, slightly damp golden sand was a bit irritable, it felt great against his soar butt. Kai's hair had dried by now and it stuck out at all different angles, the bangs spiked out and at times shaded his eyes. It looked like he had purposefully spiked his hair with glue, like Johnny did.

Kai took a moment and looked at his new friend.

'_I don't know why I trust him so easily… its not like me, its not right to trust someone….' _Kai thought, he examined how the kid with flaming orange hair struggled with the old weathered box.

'_What's in that damn box anyway?"_ Kai thought as he continued to observe Johnny. His finger nails were bleeding and getting ripped apart more then they were. Johnny himself felt the pain but tried his best to ignore it. The blood slowly trickled in between his fingers and multiplied into small streams. Kai cocked his head to the side with astonishment that whatever was in that box could've been that important.

Johnny continued to fumble around with it another minute before Kai finally said something.

"Here.." Kai offered as he offered his hand in a motion for the small box.

Johnny looked at Kai cynically before he reluctantly handed the box that had little drops of his blood on it. Kai offered a small smile and then looked down at his belt buckle.

He took the box down to his belt and with one yank it was pried open.

Johnny looked at Kai with astonishment, until a huge smile plastered on his face, before he started to laugh.

"Haha… what the hell was I doing fucking up my fingers when you could've done it!? Haha…." Johnny said looking at Kai as his box was returned to him once again.

"I don't know, I thought I would let you try a bit.." Kai said trying to stifle his laughter. Johnny's face just looked ridiculous, and with his bloody fingernails and all, it just added to the irony.

Johnny smiled once more before throwing the lid onto the sun lit sand with no regard or care for the stupid lid at all.

"Yeah," Johnny said as he took a plastic bag that was filled with some poorly ground up weed. "I had mah friend, hide this weed shit down here, I had no clue he nailed it shut, the little cunt…hah…" Johnny said as he opened the bag getting a strong whiff of the stuff.

Kai just looked at Johnny amused, he thought that the whole thing was in general really funny. Its amazing how much one self-wrapped joint can make you less up-tight.

Johnny handed Kai the bag as he pulled out a little key which he put in his front jean jacket pocket, and then some sheets of neatly cut paper. He laid all 8 pieces of the fitted paper on the sandy and shaded ground, then turned to Kai motioning for the baggie.

Kai handed it over as he watched. Though Kai had some exposure with smoking and few experimental mishaps with drugs, Kai had never been exposed or part of, this life-style before where you pay one dollar to sleep in a trash can. Or where you try so desperately to get your drugs that you'll cut off your own fingers if you have to, just as long as you get it.

'_Alright then,'_ Johnny thought as he carefully proportioned the weed into each piece of paper, as he did this he thought of Kai. '_pff, only fifteen for God's sake! What the hell is he doing? Well, I like this punk, and I think we'll become fast friends… alright then this should last about a day at least.." _

-

.im a bitch…. Read and review my lovelies


	4. smokin buddies

You lucky bastards.....two chapters in one update. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Also from now on im going to have small incerpt of song lyrics or a poem in the beggining hinting off about the chapter.....this takes place in G-Revolotion..so thats the clothes and appearance they have. Also please dont be upset with the format..i had to use wordpad.. and its not quite the same as a regular word processor... so deal with it guys..i sure am..

**"There comes a time when you got to choose  
**

**The way of life or a change of views  
**

**To turn around and walk away  
**

**A misconception made everyday "**

**Chaos U.K**

**  
**Kai looked as Johnny wrapped the last cigarette. Kai realized a small smile formed his lips as Johnny put one of the wrapped joints to his mouth.

"Well go ahead, then." Johnny said with the joint in the left corner of his mouth. Kai gladly took one of the them and put it in his mouth as well. Johnny took the old zippo from his pocket that it shared with the newly accommodated key. He put his left hand in front of his mouth as he lit it, Kai did the same.

In about 4 hours they were down to 2 joints left.

Kai sat as he admired the ocean, in the four hours they had been there several people came and went. He and Johnny watched a couple teenage girls go swimming in the freezing ocean water, in their bathing suits. These girls were obviously very clean cut, because they noticed Kai and Johnny watching them. The girls smiled and winked at them a bit before they slowly walked over, however 5 feet away they could smell all the joints that had been smoked and knew that, daddy would certainly not approve so they gave a sorrowful smile and turned back to leave soon.

"yeah well fuck you!" Johnny yelled after them while trying to hold back his laughter, Kai flashed an actual grin and chuckled a bit as the girls ran off mortified. He had no particular interest in girls like that. They always dressed the same and cared so much what everyone thought of them. If one girl got a cute hair cut, each one either envied her and immediately did something of their own, or they pretended to like the girl, but secretly envied and hated her, because all the guys immediately gave her attention.

"Shit!" Kai said as he looked at the decreasing amount of marijuana in the bag, "what the fuck, how long will this last?" Kai asked realizing that he really liked this stuff and it worked!

Johnny's smile faded fast as he too looked at the almost empty bag, and then at the last 2 joints.

"Unfortunately mate, what we got now is all we get, I have to sell this so we can eat something tonight." Kai looked down at what needed to be sold, then he looked at Johnny.

"When's the last time you ate?" Kai asked hoping to get a hint of Johnny's situation..

Johnny looked up smacking his head on the cement wall behind him. Kai couldn't tell if it was intentional or not.

The sun was beginning to set and a small shadow was caste over the beach.

Kai decided he wasn't going to get an answer so he focused on the joint that was nearly dead. He took it out of his mouth with his finger tips and blew out letting some smoke slowly swirl out of his mouth. Then he looked at the joint that became a very important thing to him over the hours.

'_What the fuck am I doing?'_ Kai asked himself, then he looked over at Johnny who still hadn't answered his question, Johnny didn't seem to notice at all.

As Kai looked at him he noticed details about this boy that he hadn't seen before, like the fact that his eyes were dark brown, and that his skin was pretty pale come to think of it.

Johnny brought his knees up to his chest and loosly slung his tired hands over his knees. Parts of his pale wrist could be seen because the jacket sleeves didn't cover him completely now. As Kai observed his new 'best' friend, he noticed that small scrapes and bruises went up his arms. Johnny then looked at Kai and answered the question.

"You know, Im not sure. Its sad really because everyone thinks that all I want and all I need,…… and all I care about are my drugs…… but its not true…" Johnny said as he looked over at Kai, small tears forming in his eyes.

"back in school.. Kids, my peers, didn't like me very much.. I tried so fucking hard to fit in… but them and their fucking teachers were all on one side… you know? I was on my side and they were all on their side…… no one was on my side…," small tears now ran down Johnny's pale tired face as he tightly gripped the edges to the holes of his pants, " Kai,… I tried so hard, but what ever I did,…. I wasn't happy with it.. It didn't matter what I accomplished or what I did! No one likes me! Everyone hates me or doesn't care to know me, and Im too much of a fucking pussy to go over to someone and make some friends who don't do bad things! No one… likes Johnny.." He said as he wiped the tears away.

In which time he began to tremble and the tears just kept coming back.

Kai guessed that his friend was having an emotional breakdown, and that he must have kept this all built up for years.

Kai sat as he watched the intimidating Johnny, cry his eyes out. He himself sat there shocked that his friend… Johnny cared so much what people thought about him.

'_Shit man, come on, don't cry Johnny…'_kai thought as he continued to watch his friend sit to himself and let it all out.

"Just let it out." Kai said doing his obvious best to comfort this kid who Kai met only today but already was such an important person to him.

Kai moved a little closer to help his friend, but then decided to stand up.

Johnny looked up and saw Kai outstretch his hand to help him up. He looked at Kai and his arm quizzically as if he didn't think this was happening.

Kai raised an eyebrow wondering what was taking so long.

"…. no one…….. Has ever helped me up before when I was down." Johnny said. Soon he took Kais hand and was back up. This small gesture, this small….. Action doesn't mean much to most people just 'oh I should get up now..' but to Johnny it meant so much more.

It was like he had fallen down a well, and someone cared enough to throw him down a flashlight, and a rope. Johnny took a moment and pondered his situation.

'_Im a broke 18 year old, with no home, no family, and to add to that I do drugs, I hook up with people on the street who can give me some money, and I live under trash cans when it rains, only to run off from paying for it. So basically in a simple nutshell, Im the appidammy of what one might call 'a worthless, no good doing teenager.' But this kid, Kai he still can be something. He doesn't rely on drugs to calm him down or relax him, he probably has a warm loving family, kind of like the one I ran away from."_

Kai smiled deeply and sincerely at his tall friend who quickly wiped the tears away for good.

The two boys began to walk off, but then Johnny stopped and he suddenly froze.

Kai stopped as well and looked at his friend, Kai was worried but quickly relieved as he saw Johnny take off to go back to the bridge. The orange haired punk shoved the box back between the crates with his foot, and he took the remaing stuff and put in his pocket, then just as quickly he was back at Kai's side…

' _hah.. You never forget..'_ kai thought to himself as Johnny and Kai finally left the bridge.

After about 10 minutes of wating the boys got back into town, the better well taken care of parts of town.

"umm… sorry Kai.. For before I-"

"Don't worry, now im reassured that when I breakdown , well.. You owe me." Kai said as he looked at Johnny and smiled.

As they walked into the buzzing nightlife of downtown where all the cool night clubs were, and where all the classier bars were, Johnny stopped again.

"What is it this time?" Kai asked as he too stopped a few steps ahead.

"Fuck Kai!" Johnny said under his breath.. "we smell like weed man!"

Kai realized this is true, so the too boys quickly made there way into an abandoned alley that was dark and much nicer then the one they met in.

As they walked into the alley Johnny began to remove his jacket and he slowly took of his obnoxious lime green shirt.

"Come one man, take of your shirt… we're going to get arrested if we walk around like this."

Kai understood and though reluctant at first he too slid off his black shirt and took of the scarf that he always wore.

Kai looked at Johnny's bare arms and chest. His eyes went wide with astonishment.

All along his arms were scrapes and bruises like the kind you get in fights or clumsiness. And Johnny was so painfully skinny. His toned chest just lacked at least 10 pounds of mass, and even with 50 pounds added to him, he STILL would be really skinny.

Johnny also took a moment to look at how skinny Kai himself was, and all the old bruises and jagged scars that went up down Kai's chest and arms. He was thin... much like Johnny except all the small and long scars took away the attention from his lack of mass.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" they both said rhythmically staring straight at each other.

"ITS NOT IMPORTANT." they said together once again.

"HAHA." then they both began to laugh at this. It seemed like they had known each other for ages.

It takes a lot of confidence to walk down an alley at night, without a shirt on, but both boys lucky had that element to them. It was amazing how different they looked, but regardless they got along really well.

'_note to self, find out this kid's story.'_ Johnny said to himself.

The night was approaching fast, and all the Bladebreakers noticed this. Throughout the day they became more concerned with the where-about of their captain. Each present member had their own reasons and beliefs as to what happened to him or where he was.

Tyson liked to imagine that Kai was just being himself and probably off training somewhere, or relaxing in a park, just keeping to himself and quietly enjoying the spring days.

Rei had a bit of a more logical reason, and that was that Kai must have been feeling down about his grandfather and how he didn't have much family if none at all.

Kenny being paranoid as usual immediately feared that maybe Voltair got him, or maybe he killed himself.

Max tried to stay optimistic and he chose to believe that Kai was out for daily strolls, and that he was safe and warm, he just wanted some time to think.

It being 9:30 pm, the Bladebreakers sat in the dojo casually talking and watching t.v. Each member tried their best to hide their worry and concern, and though they did a pretty descent job, each one knew what or who to be exact the other was thinking about.

"Kai needs to come back soon.." Tyson said accidently voicing his opinion out loud.

The others just looked at Tyson, a small look of annoyance on their faces. They stared at Tyson a moment, trying to figure out what he was thinking, putting Tyson in quite the awkward position.

Tyson flashed a cheesy grin before he spoke with a smug look planted on his face, "I know Im beautiful… you guys don't have to stare." Tyson said pretending to hide a blush with his hands, and then batting his eyelashes at his friends.

The other weren't expecting this and began to laugh.

Fine.... you guys get two chapters in one update...now how often does that happen..hmmm?

R/R... though ive got it written out, its up to me on how long i decide to update them.... go ahead flame away and remember if you dont like Johnny..dont worry he wont be around for the whole thing..and it IS Kai centered.


	5. innocent assault

From now on, I want at least 10 reviews per chapters. It may be asking a lot but its encouragement for me to keep going. Im extremely glad about all the positive feedback I've received you are all so lovely… really.

This chapter contains a bit of police bashing but its all for fictional drama and action… nothing to get your fucking undies in a bundle over… ok?

I'm really pleased that everyone likes Johnny but let this be a hint of foreshadowing, from where I stand now Johnny probably wont be in it the whole time. And I also own the rights to him and Sandy as well as any other original characters appearing.

Enjoy bitches. Hah…

"**Tonight's the night that we got the truck  
**

**We're goin' downtown gonna beat up drunks  
**

**Your turn to drive I'll bring the beer  
**

**It's the late late shift to one to fear  
**

**And ride, ride how we ride  
**

**We ride, low ride"**

**Dead Kennedys (Police truck.. Give Me Death or Give Me Convenience)**

**  
**

Johnny and Kai made their way down the alley holding their shirts in their hands. They received a few weird stares from passerby's, but their overall appearance looked kind of scary together. A couple tough gang bangers, all sporting yellow bandanas with a circle split in two in the center, who looked like they wanted to pick fights were intimidated by Johnny's height and chose to wander off, acting un-interested all together.

The alley was a bit like junkie alley except it was more well-kept. The dark gray concrete did not have any cracks in it yet and the brick walls had minimal graffiti. No one was really in the alley either except the pre-mentioned gang bangers who all decided to walk farther down the alley keeping their attitudes and dignity.

"So what do we do now?" Kai asked as he tried to supress a small shiver.

"ay, you'll see, don't worry Kai." Johnny said brushing the question of as if it were a piece of dust. To street kids who smoked and didn't want their parents to know, it was the most obvious thing.

They walked further down the alley for a few minutes, they stopped in front of an old store where hot wind blew out from one of the fans.

"Ok," Johnny said, " put your shirt in front of this, the store owner has this fan to keep the store cool, and extra heat in it, gets blown into this alley, just hold it over and the hot air will practically steam the smell out.. don't ask me how this works." Johnny said taking his shirt and jacket and holding in front of the hot steamy wind that came out from a cracked and old industrial fan. Kai complied.

Within 15 minutes the stench of the weed had gone completely. The heat from the wind also warmed up their clothes for them. Kai put his shirt and scarf back on, grateful to have some cover for his bare and cold chest again and that the exposed feeling he had was gone. Johnny did the same. It was very un assuming, but Kai was extremely self-conscious of being seen with out his shirt on. He always felt lanky and awkward. While in the abbey he often went days with little food so he had some weight to gain that would make him average for his height. He also had jagged looking scars from surgeries, experiments and fights that made him feel unnatural.

The two boys walked out of the alley as if nothing happened, as far as they or anyone else was concerned, they didn't smoke at all, and they weren't hiding the evidence, if such an act had occurred. Once they made it out of the alley all together, and into the street, people looked at them oddly.

Kai was sure that they recognized him, and he was right.

For a while Kai and Johnny just made their way in through town to wherever Johnny said the 'apartment' was. Kai and Johnny both put on tough looks so that no one would bother them, and it worked but there were some passerby's that gave them looks anyhow.

The night came faster then either boy expected, it went from busy night life to quiet streets, exactly the way Kai liked it. One by one the bars slowly closed as it advanced to about 12:00 am a few drunken business men and tonights "acquaintances" stumbled out of the bars laughing about everything. A few of them would grab onto Kai or Johnny in their drunken faze but they were ignored and pushed off in a hurry.

"…yeah man, its best to walk around at night when the cops aren't out." Johnny said trying to think of something to say.

Kai stopped and gave a small considerate smile to Johnny and his attempt at conversation.

"and whys that?" Kai said using a bit of a colder tone that reeked with playful sarcasm that only Johnny understood.

"well… because, they run around looking for people who hide in alleys looking suspicious, and we **arent** in alleys and we **don't **look suspicious. Its common knowledge, that only I know." Johnny said cracking a smile.

Kai couldn't help but look at his mow hawked friend and smile. This guy was one of the best people he knew, and the crazy thing was that he just met him a while ago.

"Shit, I forgot… I have to sell this stuff." Johnny said patting his jean jacket pocket.

"so where does that happen?" Kai asked playing it very cool and acting like this happens all the time.

Johnny stopped to quietly explain to Kai where this business goes on, and just then a group of policemen all in their black and white cars drove by in a group of 4 or maybe 5 cars all looking to arrest guys like Kai and Johnny.

One of the police cars pulled away from the fleet of black and white cars and pulled over to the side of the road a meter or so behind their "victims"..

In the car were two men with big attitudes. The one closest to Kai and Johnny slowly opened his car door and stepped out adjusting his belt that held up his uniform. He was a skinny but very buff guy. He had a brown moustache with two handles at either end. This police officer took off his sunglasses, despite the dark night, and threw them in through the car door that remained open.

"good god." Johnny mumbled while shaking his head in disbelief.

Kai and Johnny stopped, squinting at the bright neon white light the police car gave. Their shadows took over the sidewalk.

"So boys… what are your plans for tonight?" the man said with a heavy southern accent.

Kai and Johnny shielded their eyes from the bright lights of the police vehicle.

"Why don't you mind your own business, and leave us alone.. We're not doing anything so back off." Kai said squinting his eyes from the bright intrusion.

"Well mr.tough guy… afraid I cant do that.. You see the streets are a dangerous place.. Lots of drug dealings and gang violence going on…" the police officer said stroking his moustache making sure that it curled up at the end.

"You boys look suspicious.. So as a keeper of the peace its my duty to inspect anyone I feel could be a threat to the peace.. And you fellas could be that threat." The police officer walked over to the two boys with a smug smile on his face. He walked up to Johnny and spit some of his chewing tobacco at Kai. The rest of the police officers, who had pulled over alongside their buddy to get a good view of tonights entertainment, all laughed at his tough attitude… there was one thing that unlawful police officers loved more then the privileges of their sirens, and that was kids who looked suspicious.

"Whats your name son?" the police officer asked.

"..Johnny… whats yours?" he said sounding like a snobby brat. His voice leaked toxic sarcasm that urked the police officer quite a bit.

The police officer twirled his moustache and then immediately turned to Kai.

"And you!" he said, "whats your name!" the Police officer asked.

Kai looked at the guy who was treating them like delinquents and a small smile formed on his face.

"..Kai… can I ask you a question though?" Kai asked sounding sincere.

The police officer pursed his lips and looked Kai up and down..

"Sure son.. Go ahead.."

"Whats a fucking redneck like yourself doing in a place like Japan hmmmm?"

Johnny burst out laughing at the comment which only made the police officer even more mad. He frowned at Kai, and then spit some more of the disgusting brown tobacco at him, this time in his face. Kai whipped it off with a small smile planted on his face.

The rest of the police officers all just sat there watching, and waiting to see what their buddy would do now.

"5 bucks that they'll get arrested!" one of the officers howled from one of the cars his partner laughed. Laughter sprang from car to car as the officers watched the present situation like it was some hilarious t.v show.

"Hey.. John.." the police officer said referring to Johnny who was suppressing his laughter.

"Johnny…mate… its Johnny.." He said.

"You know what?… I don't care what your name is… and I'm sure that JoHnEy is short for something…am I right… I mean no respectable parent would name their child something as stupid as that am I right? JOHN..JOHNATHON!" the police officer said.

Kai looked at the police officer and his friend in utter disbelief that this officer was harassing them like this.

"JOHNNY!" he yelled, straightening up.

"Do you want to punch me…. Johnny? Come on now.. Do you! DO YOU?"

"YEAH.. YEAH I DO!" Johnny said taking a step forward. The police officer pushed Johnny with his fingers hoping to set the red haired punk off. The officer had just crossed the line.

Its like he was a time bomb and this guy had just made it explode. Johnny managed to hide his anger, act calm and ignore the officer.

The officer in his blue police uniform stepped forward to Johnny to take another swing at him when the other 'delinquent' spoke up.

"Isn't it illegal to hit someone when they didn't do anything, what kind of police officer are you?" Kai stated rather then asked.

"I'm the police officer that's gonna figure out what you two are up to, you know… you think we're just stupid men, but we're not.. No sirrr!" The officer said getting mader and mader at Kai. "we are the keepers of justice and you two are just trouble walking on two legs…yes sir." The officer said adjusting his badge.

Johnny stood there trying to keep his cool and let it all slide, while Kai was getting all the officers rage. The police officer spit some of his tobacco out, adjusted his moustache, took a manly step forward and swung with all his rage at Kai.

Kai being caught slightly unprepared received only his last two knuckles to the face. A little blood came out from Kai's mouth. Kai spat the blood out making sure it landed on his badge and uniform and straightened up. Oh boy…. Now Kai was mad.

"COME ON BOY HIT ME… YOU WANT TO, SO GO… COME ON!"

What the police officer said made Kai remember a situation similar to this.

Flashback

"**_HIT ME KAI… YOU WANT TO… AND YOU SHOULD.. SHOW ME THAT YOU HATE ME.. TAKE REVENGE FOR WHAT IVE DONE TO YOU AND HIT ME!" _**

_Voltaire yelled at the then, 10 year old Kai. Tears welled up in his crimson red eyes and he looked up at his grandfather.. The man who wanted to trick him into unleashing his anger and emotion all at once._

"_I don't…. want too…" Kai said a bit hesitantly._

_Voltaire became enraged. " DON'T BE A SCARED LITTLE GIRL KAI.. BE A MAN.. AND HIT ME!"_

_Voltaire then slapped his grandson so hard that he became dazed for a few seconds._

"_COME ON KAI! NOW YOU HAVE A REASON… I CAUSED YOU PAIN, NOW YOU CAUSE ME PAIN..!" _

_Kai looked at his grandfather again a little blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth._

_Then at once Kai went in for the punch.. Just seconds before it connected with Voltairs bony noise, a cold hand wrapped around his thin wrist squeezing tighter and tighter every second. Kai narrowed his eyes into slits as he watched his wrist being drained of blood. _

"_never….NEVER! Give into temptation like that again Kai… as you will find out, doing the things you want will hurt you more later."_

_With that comment Kai heard a small pop and then a rush of burning and stinging and pain rushed up his arm. Voltaire released the now crooked wrist, that would never heal properly._

End flashback:

Kai looked at the police officer and immediately went at him. The police officer smiled and sidestepped toward his car and kneed Kai in the stomach using this moment of weakness he pinned Kai to the edge of the care while he fumbled with the handcuffs getting ready to arrest him.

The charges would be;.. Walking around with possesion (if its false… the officer would make it true), harassment, and assault on an officer on duty.

Kai took in a sharp intake of breath, turner around and elbowed the police officers face.

"WHY YOU!" the police officer said his face turning redder with rage by the minute. The police officer went for a direct punch to Kai's face and managed to catch Kai square in the mouth. Johnny immediately became filled with rage and took a few steps forward to help his friend out. As Kai was being harassed by the police officer Johnny kneed the police officer in the stomach. At this point the officer's friends started to come out of their cars with guns loaded, tranquilizers at hand, hand cuffs unlocked and tear gas if they feel like it.

The laughing stopped. Now they all had a reason to arrest and the court never needs to know it was provoked. This would be most definetly the most interesting action they'll get all night.

……SO THERE!


	6. untitled

Welcome to the 6th chapter of _Too Tough for Life._ I apologize for the long and uncomfortable wait but aren't you just even more excited to read this now! --I thought so. Hahah…anyway I had a lot of difficulty deciding on a song for the intro this time and spent nearly an hour reading through lyrics trying to pick one. This song however, is an awesomely insane song. Thank you for all the reviews I really enjoy reading them. Now you enjoy the chapter.

_----Frostt_

"**I'm a lexicon devil with a  
**

**battered brain  
**

**And I'm lookin' for a future-  
**

**the world's my aim  
**

**So gimme gimme your hands-  
**

**gimme gimme your minds  
**

**Gimme gimme this-gimme  
**

**gimme tha-yea-yea-t…" (Lexicon Devil, The Germs, MIA)**

Kai saw the police officers advancing on them and he knew that it would only get them arrested so he took one last punch at his current attacker nailing him in the face, nodded toward Johnny gave a small smirk and ran off into the night.

"GOD DAMNIT…" they heard in the background as the voices became distant.

The wind blew through Kai and Johnny's hair. They had a major adrenaline rush. They felt scared, excited, and above all like they were the victims of something big. Johnny and Kai looked at one another and smiled as the wind blew through their hair. Johnny's hair became slightly deshelved but nothing his glue couldn't handle.

At this point its impossible to describe the adrenaline that keeps them going. Their hearts are beating harder and harder as they run faster and faster in hopes of escaping the oncoming cops. Police sirens are one thing when you see them racing past and on to some place miles away but its quite another when these sirens are ringing in all their rage because of you. Blue and red lights trailed about a block behind them and they kept advancing.

Kai and Johnny heard sirens coming off in the distance and the wild red and blue lights bounced down the street. Johnny pulled Kai into an alley and reached up to unlatch a rusty fire escape ladder. The two boys scrambled up the ladder not wanting to waste a second of their freedom. Both boys were panting with the sirens going right past the dark alley. Kai and Johnny feeling less rushed quietly went up the fire escape to the old brick building that was used to store old documents.

"Shit… that guy was bloody insane…. Its not easy being a kid with mOrOnS like him running around… what a waste of tax dollars…" Johnny said spitting a wad of saliva as he walked to the edge of the building.

"It was pretty funny though, he was a fucking redneck.." Kai said as he too spit but there was blood mixed with his saliva. Johnny smirked and looked at the graveled floor where Kai's reddish spit rested next to his yellowish spit.

"Kai, come over here.." Johnny said in a rare serious voice. Kai looked skeptically at Johnny, never the less he slowly advanced toward him.

"Show me yer face man." Johnny said concerned. Kai looked at Johnny looking right into his brown eyes. He saw sincerity and concern in them.

Johnny looked at Kai's pale complexion and saw the blood running down his nose, and a little of the salty red substance dripped from his mouth. "Open yer mouth now, let me see where yer bleedin'."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine… besides its nothing anyway." Kai said feeling defensive. He knew Johnny was a friend who cared but he wasn't ready to go there yet.

"_Hmnmm , I'm pathetic.. I guess the abbey still has its toll on me."_ Kai thought.

Johnny took the hint and decided to leave it be, "Just make sure it doesn't get infected Kai."

Kai decided it was time for a subject change. "So you think their still looking for us?" Kai asked.

"Hah, I hope so just for the other kids' sakes. At least that way they wont stop and arrest 'em…. Man I cant stand cops.. They think everything they do is right, half of it is bull shit anyway… crooked cops I tell you what."

The city at night was beautiful. The city was lit and with golden lights and a few of these lights traveled up the dark mountains. The dark nights sky had silver stars that glistened. Kai looked up and saw a group of about 4 stars compacted together and then to his right were two stars together. Kai smiled as he reflected on what that meant to him.

Both stars stood bright and strong, and if you looked at the big picture no star was alone. These specific stars were strong and weren't going anywhere.

"Man, Kai its great up here… You can see the whole town…. So, you think their worried about you?" Johnny asked. Kai looked up with a bit of surprise in his features. "They don't care… wait, how did you.…" Kai said his eyes traveling over the city. "I meant yer team man, the Bladebreakers…" Johnny said looking at Kai who acted calm and cold.

"How did you know that…" Kai asked.. "I mean, that I was part of the team?"

"Eh, I know stuff.." Johnny said a smirk on his face. "Come on, I want to show you the apartment after I sell the stuff, and then after we sell it we need to buy something to eat. So after ALL that.. Then I want to show you the apartment." Kai chuckled a bit. Johnny was like his old best friend in so many ways. He cared about him, laughed with him, didn't judge him, and knew when to let things slide.

The two boys took one last look over the ledge and walked back toward the fire escape with the starry scene in their heads.

Now to sell this." Johnny said as they walked back to the main sidewalk. A couple hookers tried to pick them up but they ignored them. After a few minutes of walking and friendly conversation, Johnny led him to a different alley.

"DEAREST...OH MOTHER DEAR!" Johnny yelled with his accent making it sound extra sarcastic.

A shadowy figure appeared from behind a dumpster. Johnny smiled openly as the figure got closer. Once it stood in the light of a street lamp Kai saw that it was a man. This man had an old blue trench coat on and black fingerless gloves. He had a 5 o'clock shadow and a bushy moustache along with a bit of a stomach. The man smelled strongly of pot and alcohol.

"you knows kid… that sense of humor of yers iz gonna get you in some big trouble!" The man said as he gave him a pat on the back. "… but just the same I appreciates a good sense of humor just the sames… I hope you remembered it."

"Sure I did," Johnny said as he handed the man the bag of marijuana. The man took it smiled a bit showing his yellow teeth with a few missing here and there and then set off to leave.

"HEY!" Johnny yelled. The man turned back around and handed him the 20 bucks he owed him.

"good..I was teachin yous a lesson… you know..errr… buzyness…never get ripped off…good fer yous..Johnny.." The man said covering his scam up. The man turned around spat a great wad of brownish spit..mumbled something about youth and left.

Kai and Johnny walked away. "Who was that?" Kai asked. "That was Loui, he apparently is from Paris, but I think we both know he's stoned beyond belief and doesn't know what hes talking about."

"Its like 2 am, and Im just now getting to grocery shopping… hah..how time fuckin flies for those of us contributing" Johnny said as he and Kai walked into a 7-11.

The clerk was a burly man in his late 40's. He had dark brown hair that was shaggy and unkempt. He wore the reguired emplyee shirt of orange and green stripes with a green apron over (whatever..). As the two boys walked in he looked at them with suspicion behind his scratched glasses. He instinctively hovered his foot over the button under the counter that contacted the police. The man snarled as the two walked passed him with his foot ready to stomp on the red button.

"G'mornin'" Johnny said politely, Kai gave the man a small nod but nothing more.. He wasn't that bubbly.

"eh, I don't know, anything you want Kai?" Johnny said running his pale, and bloody hand up his hair.

"No, I don't need anything."

"Eh alright buddy," Johnny said walking toward the refrigerators that lined the back of the store. "What do ya prefer, 'Mickey's, or 'Weiser?" Johnny asked standing in front of the beers. '_hn.. Figures I guess..'_ Kai thought to himself chuckling mentally.

"Uhh.. Whatever's cheaper I guess," Kai said, "But whatever you want."

"I spose bud is certainly weiser…" Johnny said smiling while he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a case of Bud Weiser, and walked down the cracker and bread aisle. With the case of beer under one arm, Johnny grabbed a quick loaf of Wonder bread with a small jar of peanut butter, and headed toward the cash register. The man's snarl immediately deepened as he looked at Johnny and Kai and then at the beer and bread.

"Letmesee your I.D kid… no beer for minors." The man said in an icy tone that could intimidiate anyone. Johnny looked a bit nerved, but Kai remained strong as ever being used to these kinds of chilling voices. Johnny fumbled around in his jean pocket looking for his I.D, his heart racing. The longer you took to find your I.D was pretty suspicious. He managed to produce the I.D. The man at the counter snatched it out of his hand and looked at it, his eyes averted into a glare.

"What kinda moron do you think I am! This is fake kid!" The man said full of rage and anger.

"No its not! Im eighteen! That's old enough man!" Johnny said gaining a little courage.

"I should call the cops, you cant argue with me, pay for your bread and get out before I have you arrested!"

Kai watched the scenario play out before his dark eyes. He saw how whenever he and Johnny went somewhere regardless of where they were, people assumed the worst. It wasn't fair, and it seemed horrible assumptions like these would follow him everywhere.

_Hey, that's Kai, his grandfather is a maniac and I heard that he tried to kill him.."_

"_well I heard that Kai doesn't talk because he never learned how to"_

"_yeah, well I happen to know that some expirment was done on him and the side effects of it is why hes so distant and quiet, hes afraid of people, is what it is."_

"_Your all wrong, Kai was forced into the streets and he got beat up a lot, and someone slit his throat but they rescued him in time, that's why he wears a scarf.. To hide the scar from it."_

"_That's not true at all! Kai did it to himself to get attention, he also had to steal stuff to make his grandfather leave him alone.."_

Those were just some of the rumors that Kai heard from kids and gossiping be blade fanatics, who liked to come up with reasons for Kai's natural, and 'forced' behaviors.

"Look, the I.D is real and if you need another I.D I have one as well." Kai said in a tone colder and harder then steel. Johnny and the man both looked at Kai curiously fore it was his first time speaking since Johnny asked what beer he wanted. The man all of a sudden decided to drop it. He gave Johnny the I.D back, and waited for him to pay up.

Johnny was very dazed by the man's sudden change in reaction and pulled out a crumpled 20 dollar bill with a small rip in the corner. The man looked at it, pursed his lips swallowed hard, looked into Johnny's brown eyes, uncrumpled the bill, and put it in the register.

"Have fun kids.." The man said as he put the beer and bread in a paper bag in a very rude tone. "We always do." Kai said in a sarcastic tone as they walked out of the store.

"Now, to the apaRt-ment." Johnny said distorting his face when he hit the 'r' syllable.

The two boys walked, sleep slowly taking its toll on them. Johnny came to a stop when he came to a wherehouse that was completely south of 'junkie ally' this was closer toward the beach and where Tyson lived, actually it was about 3 or 4 blocks away from the dojo.

Kai cringed as he and Johnny walked past the dojo. Luckily everyone was asleep, but he knew his team wasn't dumb, a little slow sometimes, but definitely not dumb. They would figure out he was gone sooner then later.

The 'apartment' really was the opposite of a clean place to stay. It was an old wherehouse that Kai used to sleep in when he and his grandfather got in a fight. He had a couple old things hidden behind loose bricks, plus the Bladesharks and him used to hang out here and stash their stolen blades. He remembered a lot of fights and mistreatment happened here. The second Kai was led in by his friend the smell of the place let him be reminded of some of what happened.

"_Carlos.. Your strength is faltering.. I'm not happy with you about that, your going to have to prove yourself.." Kai said looking down at Carlos from the steel beams that ran up and across the old cement ceiling. "Relax Kai, I'm so strong and at top of my game right now, that I could take anyone on." Carlos said in a presumptuous manner._

_Ill take that challenge… name the stakes." Kai said with reason and fact to be so confident._

_Carlos thought for a second and then followed Kai with his eyes as he landed with grace from the beam that was up high. Kai landed on one knee with one hand down for support. He regained his balance, stood up and stood arrogantly against Carlos._

"_Well, if I win, you have to leave us, and make me leader before you leave, and before you go, but after im leader, I get to do whatever I want to you." Carlos said._

"_And if I win, you regain your position and we go along like we always did, you don't challenge me, and you do what I say like always." Kai said with no emotion or hint of nervousness. He knew if Carlos won he would shred Kai up with his blade, but that would never happen._

_The two launched their blades. Carlos became nervous though he had nothing to loose at all aside form his dignity and the little respect Kai had for him. The blades hit each other, but Carlos was too predictable for him. Kai decided to let Carlos think hes winning for self-esteem issues before knocking his blade out._

_Dranzer returned to his hand and he arrogantly walked away. Carlos fell to his knees before storming out, and returning 4 hours later._

Kai sighed as Johnny led him to a corner of the building where some mattresses and blankets were laying unaware that Kai had spent weeks in here.

And that's all girlie decided to write. Hahaha

Well leave me some reviews…flames…burns…anything, and ill update. Give me all the negativity you can--I love it! Haha well anyway, that's that. Im sorry it was shitty but after an hour of looking for a song I couldn't bring myself to edit for the third time.

See you next time Kiddies. Go ahead…get _FFFFFRRROOOSSSTT BITE!_

_Frostt_


	7. Beer before liquor

So I totally just updated chapter 6 again thinking it was new…so heres the real chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I do own Johnny..yeah that's right.

"Eh, its not much man, but it gets the job done you know?" Johnny stated yawning.

"Yeah… it does." Kai said looking up at the steel and rusted rafters.

Johnny eyed Kai curiously.

"So, you taking a trip down memory lane or what?"

Kai snapped out of it instantly as he got out of the daze he was in.

"…I know this place.." Johnny looked at Kai for a moment and he noticed the look Kai had in his eyes. It was as if he was there, but not. Kai looked up at the rusted beams and breathed in the smell of the must and dust of the place.

"Just like it always was…" Kai said to himself with a little astonishment and comfort in his voice.

"So, you've been here before then?" Johnny said prying a little.

"yeah, its been… 3 or 4 years.. Man.. I…forgot about this place.." Kai said still looking around with his deep red eyes.

"You can explain this to me later Kai because Im curious, I have to say… why don't we go to sleep." Kai nodded peacefully to Johnny. It was funny, this where house was the only place Kai felt safe and warm. Strange really.

"Have yer pick man, blue or… pukish blue.." Johnny said holding up two wool plaid blankets.

"Uh.. How about blue?" Kai said looking at the 'pukish' blue one. Johnny cringed a bit "Thought so… at least its not real puke or anything.."

Both boys settled into their mock beds which were quit comfortable. The lighting in the where house was dimm with moonlight gleaming in through the huge dusty windows.

"It was great meeting you Kai.." Johnny said as he slowly drift off to sleep, reassured that they had beer and they had bread.

"Yeah, Its great to know you too." Kai said sincerely, as the musty smell and coziness of the familiar place cradled Kai to sleep.

The next morning the Bladebreakers slowly woke up. This morning wasn't much different from yesterdays morning, except this morning they all knew, that Kai wasn't there. Rei, being the first one to rise this morning slowly sat up in bed looking at the black and white clock that hung off the wooden wall. It read 10:30 a.m.

'_man, kai.. Why do you always have to run off?'_ Rei though as he saw the empty cot that once again had not been occupied that night. "_you worry us Kai."_

Rei stretched his arms trying to forget his worries for a moment. It's a real shame to wake up at 10:30 and already have your mind clouded with worries. When imagining where Kai was he pictured him alone in a desolate place that he didn't recognize where the trees where all dead and everything had no life to it. This image disturbed Rei a lot because in it Kai was hurting himself. He looked extremely pail and sad. He had small cuts up and down his arm that were self afflicted. Rei's heart just sunk into his soul. Small tears crept into his eyes as he tried desperately to knock the hopefully false vision out of his mind. But it was still there. Rei ran his tanned hand through his black raven hair as he watched his friends, they all showed signs of waking.

"Morning Rei.." Max said yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Have a bad dream?" Max asked seeing the worry and fright in Rei's features.

"yeah.. Sorta.. More like a vision.. About Kai.." Rei said. Hearing Kai's name Max looked over at the empty cot for the 2nd morning. "..oh… don't worry he can take care of himself." Regardless of Max's optimism Rei could hear the saddness and change of mood. "Im worried too Max." Rei said. "We should look for him today! We'll all split up and then look that way, surely one of us will find him, and chances are he'll show up soon anyway."

And that is how the search party for Kai was arranged. Rei shuttered at the image of Kai he had and prayed that it wasn't so. The others slowly woke up, each noticing the emptiness of the room. It was weird how even the most quiet and reserved friends made a group complete. Without Kai it just wasn't the Bladebreakers.

That morning even though they were still amongst their personal guests, there was a quiet reflextive mood radiating around the kitchen table. The food didn't quite taste as good as the morning before, and though there was pleasant conversation, non of the Bladebreaker's heart was really in it. It shouldn't surprise them at all if Kai ventures of for a few days, he's done it more then once, but under these circumstances, and what has happened the past week it worried them… very much.

Rei sat next to Mariah. It was obvious she was trying to get some conversation out of him, and it made her a little mad that someone else was the center of his thoughts; even though she was here.

"Rei, whats the matter with you..?" Mariah asked gently trying to blow off her growing jealousy; Mariah was never good with patience either.

Rei looked up at her and saw her golden honey eyes and her pink playful hair, but his heart didn't skip a beat this time. He was too worried.

"..I… Im just worried… Its Kai, actually… he..he left the night of the party and hasn't been back since… he does it a lot, but this time I have reason to worry…" Rei said calmy with a little bit of nervousness. He knew for a fact that Mariah really didn't like Kai. IT seemed she would never get over and let go of what he did to them all. As far as she was concerned, he was a liar, a cheater, and had no respect for the art of Beyblade.

"So that's what it is! Kai.. Your worried about HIM! Rei Kon! You have no reason at all to worry, especially after what he did!" Mariah said quiet enough so that it was still a private conversation, but Rei heard the anger it it anyway.

"You don't understand… a few weeks ago he was outside like he always is, and it was raining. I went outside to go to the store, but I got detoured and went through the park. I saw him stand up and walk to thie edge of the cliff. He just stood there looking up at the sky. He was really wet Mariah.. The rain was freezing too. He looked like he was going to jump. I walked up to him and he just broke down. He asked me why he's still alive, and why he should keep living. He told me that he hated his life, and nothing was fair… he said he hated himself… and everything is his fault… all the beatings and anger towards him is his own fault." Rei trailed off as he remembered the miserable look on his captains face. It was horrible to see such a strong boy break down and want to kill himself.

Out of courtesy Rei didn't tell anyone, but he kept a closer eye on Kai. He noticed that he was a bit more quiet and acted ashamed when he was around Rei, but other then that he was fine.

"Well….. You're worried he killed himself..?" Mariah asked trying to word her question in the best possible way.

"No.. but I think he's doing something that will set him up.. I don't know Mariah, I had a dream, almost a vision about it…"

Now Mariah had really mixed feelings.. Does she still hate Kai after hearing this?

Is he really as anti-emotional as he looks?

And does she feel bad for him?

The answers…. Yes… no…yes..

Mariah looked down at her plate of food in front of her in shame. She felt guilty that she still hated Kai.. She couldn't help it, after his betrayal Rei was so hurt, and he stole her bit beast… but was that the case now? She wasn't sure; its possible and all, but… she was also jealous.. Right now even though she was here for Rei, he was thinking about Kai. It wasn't fair.. None if it was.

Mariah looked around the colorful sunlight splashed dojo and saw her friends all talking and enjoying their breakfast, but on the inside they were all somewhat worried about Kai. "Rei, we need to go look for him. I think you might be right, he oculd be in trouble.. I never liked Kai much, but this time I think we should look for him.. Im worried too Rei…" Mariah said surprising herself. Rei looked up at his team and their guests and together they arranged a small search party for him, that would launch off after lunch.

Kai and Johnny slept through the morning in the musty old wherehouse that was reffered to as home. The recently purchased beer sat on the floor next to the out of place looking loaf of Wonder bread. At about 2:30 in the afternoon Kai awoke. He sat up slowly shaking his head. At first he forgot where he was. But the smell of the old warehouse immediately brought it all back. Somehow his mind wandered to the girl he met.

"_she was so… beautiful.."_ That's the thought that crossed Kai's mind. He remembered her so clearly and it made him happy that he hadn't forgotten. She had such a unique look but somehow it worked for her. Her hair was a dirty blonde color that had messy matted curls that cascaded down her messy ponytail. She had dark eyes with liquid blue in the center and a bunch of dark black makeup around them. Her lips, he remembered, were a dark red color, the color of his eyes really.

Kai's thoughts were interrupted as Johnny stirred in his sleep, and shortly after awoke. His obnoxious orange-red mowhawk was a little damaged from the nights sleep but it didn't look weird at all, Johnny overall was a mess, and so was Kai.

"Morning dar-ling.." Johnny said rubbing his eyes with his sleep; his sarcasm already in gear. "..morning'.." Kai responded.

"Did you sleep well Kai?" Johnny asked, this time sincerely.

"Yeah, I did.. You?"

"Same I spose, but I mean its not the best place to sleep…. To tell you that truth, im a bit surprised you were ok after all the smoking we did the day of yester." Johnny said looking at Kai.

"Yeah.. Well… Ive done it before.." Kai said smiling a bit, and this answer made Johnny smile a bit aswell.

"So mate, whats on yer mind?" Johnny asked as he positioned himself on the bed so he was facing Kai, as Kai just leaned against the wall.

"..That girl.. The one I gave drug-money too…"

"yeah, and what about her?" Johnny asked a little disappointed that it was only her he was thinking about.

"well, she was… I don't know…. I just want to find her.." Kai said, "I don't know anything about her, and she never gave me the stuff anyhow."

"She's serious trouble, Kai, I'm older then you, and Ive been doing this longer then you have. She's nothing but trouble, mate. Believe me, she does heroin supposedly and lots of it. I wouldn't get involved with her, she's not a good idea.." Johnny said looking at Kai seriously.

"Whatever… so what are we gonna do today." Kai said trying to de-tensify the mood.

Johnny smiled, leant back, then thrust forward quickly so he was standing up. He took a deep stretch, and smiled a toothy smile. Kai noticed that his teeth were fairly straight but they had faint stains one obtains from smoking and drinking.

"eh… I was thinking we could get drunk or something.. I mean that's what the beer is for, and I have a few cigarettes around here somewhere.

Kai smiled… somehow he didn't expect anything less.

The clock read 12 pm, and according to Johnny that meant it was officialy not morning any longer, so that implied with careful thought that it was alright to booze off without being an alcoholic. Johnny finished lacing up his boots, adjusted his belt buckle, sleeked his mowhak up, so practically stood straight with Vaseline, and handed Kai the first beer.

"Cheers!"

Back at the dojo the clock read 2:30 pm and they were in the dojo considering the search party some more. All the guests agreed and had somewhat a relationship with him, so it was settled. Just the Bladebreakers including Hillary (shes in the story now!) would go searching for him, because they were the closest and knew Kai's behavior better then anyone. So they all took off.

After checking all his usually places, such as the beach, the bridge, the cliff.. Under the bridge, and in parks they sat on a bench discouraged.

"dang it!" Tyson shouted slamming his fist on the side of the old bus stop bench in the downtown area.

"TYSON! Calm down.. We'll find him!" Hillary said tapping him on the back. They were starting to get worried, especially Rei.. After what he saw that rainy night.

The streets still had puddles in it and the sky was now a grey colour. There was no more rain to come, at least so said the forecast, but who can really predict weather truthfully?

Kai and Johnny were sitting back in the junkie alley drinking their beer that was almost out: 1 bottle left. Kai had 3 bottles plus 3 shots of hard alcohal they found plus another can of beer they found later outside and Johnny had 3 bottles plus 5 shots of hard alcohal. The last they would split. Kai found that he really enjoyed Johnny, especially a drunken Johnny. He was always trying to pick fights with anyone who looked at him wrong, old ladies, young school girls, mature women, straight edges who nearly did come and beat them, yuppies, old men, store keepers, busniness men.. Cars..everyone. He even started lightly yelling at an elderly lady who was looking at them suspiciously. In the alley he got into one fist fight, and another was just a rotten exchange of words with a fellow junkie.

Kai was completely irrational when he was drunk as well. He showed his feelings and acted invinsible. When Kai was drunk, he felt invinsible aswell; he liked it.

Johnny put hung his arm loosly around Kai's shoulders and with slurred words said, "What saayy we gooo then?" Johnny said trying to collect himself of the ground. Kai tried to get up as well but they fell a couple of times, falling on one another and laughing hysterically. Once they got up Johnny's arm remained around Kai's shoulders trying to keep his balance and this is how they confronted the Bladebreakers, in their drunken state.

Together Kai and Johnny; Johnny and Kai, walked down the pavement sidewalk. They were drunk, they were young, and they didn't care one bit. Johnny kept casting people dirty glares, now at random. And Kai started slowly fall under Johnnys weight.

The search party decided to get up, and keep looking for their supposed miserable captain. And find him they did.

Rei was the first to spot him, walking down the road with his friend Johnny around him dragging him down. Immediately he could tell something was wrong. They were walking in the middle of the road, which now was luckily abandoned, and they couldn't walk a straight path.

"Hey, guys…" Rei said nudging them and motioning toward the figures slowly, but surely coming toward them.

"You don't think.." Max said.. "That's Kai? " Tyson interrupted.. No way.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" they heard an extremely agitated boy with a British pissed of accent yelling at a 17 year old girl. The girl jumped a little but tried to ignore the harrasment.

Tyson and Rei immediately ran ahead to catch Kai and his companion.

As they approached the boys in the middle of the road, they both immediately smelt of strong liquor and smoke. Johnny was so drunk he was about ready to collapse and Kai was really drunk as well, but he was trying to hold Johnny up regardless.

"KAI!" Rei yelled with fury and anger in his voice, but Kai just ignored it and kept walking with Johnny's arm slouched across his shoulders.

Rei was taken aback by the apathy his captain had, but he kept telling himself he was drunk. The thing that really made Rei's stomach drop was the look in Kai's eyes. He looked at Rei and Tyson as if they were just another face in the crowd, and his deep eyes showed lack of respect and lack of dignity.

The rest of the Bladebreakers caught up to Rei and Tyson who just stood there dumbfounded.

"Hurry, Rei… come on Tyson…he'll get ran over!" Hillary said with worry and concern. Even though Kai and Johnny were walking in the middle of the street acting stronger then any moving vehicle, they just stood there. Tears pulled at each of the Bladebreakers' eyes.

"_Kai… whats the matter with you!"_ Rei thought to himself as he watched his respected captain. Rei felt personally offended.

"FUCK YOU!" Johnny yelled at a car that had to swerve to the left to avoid them.

Kai started to laugh.

"you know… we're in the middle of the fuckin' street." Kai said matter-of-factly.

They slowly moved off the street, and then collapsed on each other breaking into fits of laughter on the grass in a bush with spikes. Small fresh cuts went up and down Kai's bare arms and even a few on his face, but he only laughed more. Johnny was fine due to his jean jacket. Johnny's weight on top of Kai pushed him against the thorned bush even more, allowing the big thorns to dig into his pale flesh more.

Kai winced a little, but the alcohol in his system, made him not feel the pain. Kai heard Johnny laughing, and knew he wouldn't get off him anytime soon. So with his strength he pushed Johnny off him and to edge of the old paved road. A small scrape appeared on Johnny's hand from hitting the road, but he only laughed about it. The Bladebreakers watched Kai wipe the little cuts with his forearm to stop the bleeding.

"You knowa…. Johnny…we're invincible.. Weee caaant **DIE** man!" Kai said to his friend who was struggling to get up. That comment made the Bladebreakers' heart just drop… Kai of all people should know hes not.. If he thinks that, he's going to kill himself…

"You right." Johnny said looking at his hands, as if he's never seen his own pale flesh.

And that's all she wrote…

Hahah please review it keeps me motivated.

Have a nice night all you classy cats… and remember…give into the urge…

Get…_FROSTT BITE._

_Frostt_


	8. Collision

**Ok, here you go, ever faithful readers of mine. Im not even going to begin to spend another hour looking for the "perfect song" after spending a shit load of time trying to find the actual file for this story. Anyway, enjoy suckas!!!**

"KAI!" Tyson said, being the first to get himself together. Tears stung the corners of his eyes like salt but the anger just fused, and the tears left.

"We've been so worried sick about you. You're not our captain Kai… not with you drunk anyway. Your losing your senses Kai. Come on.. I'm taking you back to the dojo. You'll be ok." Tyson said stepping forward to seize Kai who only objected.

"I don't need you Tyson." is the hurtful answer Kai replied with.

Rei felt a sense of guilt pull at his heart. All the signs were there. The depression, the anger, the independence.. Sure enough it would lead to self-destruction, and it is. Rei felt jealous that Tyson was the one to step up first, and mad that he wasn't able to compose himself.

Rei inhaled some of the fresh air. Got his wits together and didn't wait for a que for him to step in.

"Who the fuck are you guys anyway?" Johnny said getting pissed at all these "strangers" trying to boss Kai around. He looked past Tyson and saw Rei coming up.

"We're only his friends." Tyson said sarcastically now paying attention to Johnny, instantly blaming him for everything.

"Yeah well, he doesn't need your cheap-ass friendship. He's got me and Im taking better care of him then you ever could!" Johnny said his voice rising. "and fuck you by the way."

"Im not a fuckin' kid anymore. Just back off no one needs to take care of me." Kai said scrunching his nose at the thought.

"Kai, come with us, right now!" Rei said, yelling at the fragile Kai.

"Why should I.. You never cared.. You just needed me for stuff. Well at least Johnny cares…he was the one who offered me to stay..unlike you guys!"

Ouch…that comment hurt. The Bladebreakers couldn't do anything… it was true. They just assumed Kai would want to stay with them. None of them ever would have thought that Kai didn't or that he needed an invitation. They thought he felt naturally welcome, which he was.

"Kai…you don't know what your talking about…your drunk man…. You can barely stand… come back with us..your friend is…welcome..to join us too…" Tyson said. The humor that's usually present in his voice was gone, and he hesitated at the offer of letting this bad influence, who thought he was the best friend for Kai, stay.

..That was unexpected..thought Kai. Johnny was also looking at them curiosly as they were looking at him oddly.

His orange mowhawk was cringed and bent out of shape. It was a sad sight and Kai…they just looked so…right together. Its odd but Rei could understand that when their sober they get along.

"Come on guys." Hillary said finally getting the courage to say something. She timidly walked forward, and extended her hand to Kai hoping he'd take it, and they can get going.

Kai put his shaky pale hand forward when he collapsed on the ground.

Johnny, who was taller then Kai could take more, so he didn't pass out. Hillary looked alarmed. But Rei just walked forward and picked Kai up. Hanging him over his shoulder like a rag-doll. Rei looked at Johnny, inwardly blaming him for all this, and motioned with his head forward.

The teens all walked forward, not a word being exchanged. Hillary wasn't sure if she should be scared, or if this situation was even good or bad. None of them were.

Rei felt a strange hate toward Johnny. HE gave Kai the beer, and Kai smelled like pot. Another thing to blame Johnny for. Johnny walked along behind Hillary who every once and a while turned to make sure he was following. He would stumble now and then, and he mumbled a bit to himself but other then that it was a slow journey. All the fighting and yelling had killed his buzz.

The tension was so tough you could slice it with a knife. Tyson was relieved to see his dojo, but unsure how to explain to his grandpa of this new kid that would most likely stay. Rei kicked the wooden gate open with his foot, he hated Johnny…he really did. He wasn't proud that he'd have to explain everything to his friends, and family. It was all so wrong, and he had a feeling that it was all going to go downhill from here.

Kai's head hit against Rei's shoulder as he kicked the thick wooded gate open. None of the team were used to seeing Rei so angry.

They all walked into the dojo with Kai over Rei's shoulder, and Johnny bringing up the rear. All the guests that would leave in a few days time were alarmed at the sudden entrance of Rei with an unconscious Kai over his shoulder. Mariah stood wanting to know what happened, but quickly took her place down when she saw Rei. Once Johnny came in, his head down, his mowhawk obscured, being led by the hand from Hillary to a spare room were Kai would be.

"Don't worry…Im not mad at you." Hillary said. She was shocked, nervous, anxious, worried..but not mad. She couldn't find it in her heart to be mad at this awkwardly lanky kid. He looked up, his tough brown eyes meeting Hillarys soft eyes. "Kai'll be fine." Is all Johnny said.

Rei's anger only boiled as he walked past his old team, past Tyson's family, past the deflated balloons from yesterday, and into the room.

He kicked open a door the others, all except Hillary, left to quietly fill in the others. Tyson went specifically to his grandpa to ask about Johnny.

Rei layed Kai down as gently as his temper would allow him on the floor while he and Hillary set up two bed mats. Hillary lightly pushed Rei away, preffering she laid him down. Rei glared at this. Kai didn't deserve this right now, and Johnny didn't deserve any of it. Johnny watched as Rei knelt by Kai planning to stay with him. His skin was clammy. Hillary took Johnny to the kitchen to get him water.

Tyson came and smiled lightly at Johnny saying he was more then welcome to stay. Tyson was followed by his grandpa. "Hey little dude..I hear you and Kai are homies now….the little dude needs some of those..so you'r welcome to stay my man."

Johnny graciously offered his hand to the elder who took it with a smile. Hillary gave him a bottle of water, and watched him drink it. She sat across from Johnny at the counter, making sure he drank it all. She noticed his features, and found it all so foreign. He had faded names of bands, she guessed, written on his jacket. His boots were weathered and proud looking, and he was pale and skinny. A small smile found its way on Hillarys distressed face as Johnny finished the bottle of water.

"Thank you… this all really more then I deserve…it's my fault Kai passed out…" Johnny said looking at Hillary then the marble counter which he sat at.

"No its not, Kai was upset… it could've been worse…"Hillary said feeling a bit of guilt.

"Can I ask…why…he was sitting in the alley…I mean.. you guys seem pretty cool." The tense air came back up as Hillary looked a little sad again.

"Well as you know.. Kai's the captain of the Bladebreakers… and well we just won a world tournament so we were celebrating. Our families, our friends other teams… all the team's friends and kids from our schools… none of us noticed that the party.. Our celebration of the team's victory turned into more of a reunion… we hadn't seen our families in a long time. But Kai… he didn't have a family. He doesn't talk about it though so none of us know what happened to them, and he doesn't have any friends besides from us….so Im guessing that he felt out of place and maybe it brought back memories….I'm not sure exactly…" Hillary said small tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh… that sucks.." Hillary smiled at the simple answer..it summed everything up.. It sucked. Hillary knew however it was more then sucky.

"So how did you guys meet?"

"Junkie alley.." Johnny smirked "we started talking, and I let him come back to this wherehouse I sleep in.. I don't know I just really liked him…he understood everything we talked about..like he felt the same..it was great…"

Hillary smiled.. Maybe these two were the best for each other… but first she had to talk to Johnny about the alcohol thing.

"What were you thinking?!" Hillary said her temper and fiesty attitude coming back.

Johnny was taken aback by the sudden change.. The old Hillary was back.

"Getting drunk… you guys could've been killed… in the middle of the street!? What were you guys doing getting drunk in the first place.!?"

"I… it was just for fun… nothing happened.." Johnny said smiling a bit…

"ITS NOT FUN! YOU COULDVE BEEN RUN OVER..AND YOU MADE YOURSELVES LOOK LIKE JERKS.. YELLING AT EVERYBODY!" Hillary said she didn't understand.

"Don't do it again..you do more damage to yourselves than good." Hillary made Johnny promise.

……………………………back with Rei and Kai………………………………...

Kai slowly stirred catching Rei's abandoned attention. Kai was a mess… this was the lowest he ever saw Kai… lower then the suicide attempt.

"What were you thinking… after two days of you being gone, only for us to find you were drunk..!?" Kai winced. "don't yell…" Kai said his voice low and begging.

Kai immediately jolted up..His hand reaching up to his aching head. "..damn.." that's all Kai could think of to say. He hated appearing so weak, he wished that they had never found them. He didn't want to explain this. Rei threw a water bottle in Kai's lap as he saw Kai was in obvious self-inflicted misery.

"Serves him right…" Rei thought to himself… "Drink this and sober up…then we'll talk.." Rei said this in a very calm tone despite his obvious anger… Kai opened the bottle a million thoughts running through his head.

Shit… hurts..

I let them down

Wheres Johnny?

I need pain killer..

How could I be so stupid.

Why's Rei so mad?

Why did they have to find us drunk?

Where is Johnny?!

Oh my head….

These thoughts all raced in Kai's abused mind. He sat on the bed drinking the water. He laid back down and closed his eyes for a few minutes. Then he felt the horrible urge to vomit. Kai hated throwing up..it showed weakness and proved his grandfather right..but he had to.

Kai groaned as he forced himself up.. He stumbled through to the bathroom. On the way there he passed the kitched where Johnny was all nice and sober talking with Hillary. Then he had to go in through the living room… that was a real pride breaker… having to walk past all these people. Kai held his hand to his mouth trying to hold it in..

"Kai.." Mariah said as Kai walked past looking terrible. Once in the bathroom Kai collapsed on the white tile trying to close the door with his foot while stretching to the toilet. Johnny followed by Hillary went to the bathroom..

"Kai..are you alright?" Johnny asked with a little bit of humor in his voice, as he tried to hold in his laughter.. He remembered when he was in that position.. Vomiting his brains out, and mumbling incoherent sayings. Hillary on the other hand found no humor she playfully shoved Johnny aside.

"Kai are you alright..?!" She said as she watched Kai gripping on to the sides of the toilet until his knuckles turned white, as he wretched once again. The others in the room who were curios went to the bathroom to be confronted by Johnny.

"Not to worry…. Its all ok.. He was just really shit-faced so now he's throwing up all that cheap-ass shit we drank.."Johnny said with a small smile on his thin pale lips. The others looked oddly at Johnny as if seeing him for the first time.

"uhhh is that good?"

"yeah… its very good..it means he's sobering up.." Johnny said as if its obvious.

"So who are you?" Lee asked.

"My names Johnny..Im a friend of Kai's.." Johnny said extending his hand.

Lee it took and introduced him to the others. Kai finally stumbled out of the bathroom… his head was pounding.. He was in there for about 10 minutes just throwing up… He gripped Johnny's arm tightly.

Johnny turned around startled… "Woah..Kai you look like absolute shit… hah it's a real bitch innit?" The teams looked startled that Kai was excepting this kid's friendship. Kai gave a small smile and a nod.. "yeah it is.. I mean I've been through worse… but just the same.." Kai said. That surprised them all. Johnny smiled.

"Come on Kai.. Some more water and your good.." Johnny said leading him into the kitchen. Johnny loved being the one to take care of a friend.. It made him feel more important. Hillary came in giving Kai some Tylonal as it had been about two hours since.

Kai took it graciously… "What were you guys thinking?"

"..We weren't.." Johnny said answering for both of them.

"Something like that.." Kai agreed… gulping down the rest of the water.

"Better..?" Hillary asked as she stroked Kai's wet and sweaty hair. After all when was the next time she'd get a chance to do that. It was really soft despite the mix of rainwater, sea salt, and sweat. Hillary smiled to herself which Johnny noticed.

"IM ORDERING PIZZA OK GUYS?!" Tyson yelled.

Kai winced at the loud noise.. _uhh.._

"FINE TYSON!" Hillary yelled aswell.. She wasn't so worried about Kai anymore and maybe this would teach him not to run off like that.

_..damn.._ Johnny smiled at Kai…

Later, when Kai was feeling better the three went into the living room to talk with another and socialize with the guests. Kai had no choice but to apologize. It was gratefully excepted.

Kai and Johnny sat a bit away from the others and had their own private conversation.

"Johnny… where do you think that one girl went?"

"uhh Kai.. Your still thinking about her?! Whats your problem?"

"I cant help it Johnny.."

"Its better she doesn't come back.." Johnny mumbled to himself.

"I need a fag.. (cigarette)" Johnny said. "Its been what 24 hours?! I might as well fuckin' stop here then..since its been so long.." His sarcasm was back.

Kai smiled…he mentally agreed but didn't want to say outloud. Instead he just nodded.

"Kai you're my best mate…you really are…" That comment really touched Kai. After all the emotional struggle he really needed a good friend, and with a little hope.. He just found that friend.

"Hey Kai…Hey Johnny," Hillary said walking over to them in their isolated corner.

"Im going to bed, so are the others… and I want you guys too also.. I know its not your style Kai..going to sleep before midnight but..well… it would just do a lot for you health wise." Hillary lightly tapping her foot as she waited for Kai and Johnny to start moving. Johnny went first knowing which way to go and Kai was about to follow when getting held back by Hillary.

"Don't ever do that again Kai! I swear… I've never been so worried in my life… for all we know you were dead…but no no no…. you were drunk….just..please Kai… don't ever do that to me again…" Hillary said calming down.

Kai lightly smiled … "and you know… you should smile more… I never get to see it…"

With these words of friendship Kai went off to the spare room but not before a small chat with Rei.

"Kai… I don't know what you were thinking… that was a really inconsiderate thing to do.."

"Back off Rei… I don't need you to tell me what to do." Kai walked past Rei with his cold shoulder towards the team coming back. They all seemed so annoying right now and felt extremely powerless to all of it.

Rei stood their in the living room watching Kai go to the room he shared with Johnny.

'_I was getting so close to him.. We were friends and when something was bugging him he would talk me… he's such a jerk. I was the one who helped him at the cliff…not JOHNNY! It was ME! And now this stupid kid is coming into the picture and making Kai resent us..me…. I HATE HIM. There such bastards.. Johnny's just a bad example!" _These thoughts surprised Rei later when he lay in bed thinking about what he had thought. It was quite cruel, but the truth is cruel.

The next morning a lot of commotion could be heard from the kitchen. There were pots and pans everywhere with egg shells and flour all over the kitchen counters. Laughing and giggling could be heard clear out to the gate of the dojo along with a hilarious remark from Grandpa which only made everyone laugh harder. Rei awoke from his troubled sleep to the sound of giggling which contrasted with his still-angered mood.

'_Never go to sleep with anger.'_ thought Rei as he remembered his lessons from so long ago. Maybe he should take a trip to Whitetiger hills just to relax a bit.

Those thoughts were pushed aside however when he heard a scream then a loud clinging sound and then harder laughing. Agitatedly he walked into the kitchen rubbing the kink in his neck. Rei stared at the kitchen in awe.

It was a mess. Tyson and Johnny had decided to cook breakfast but neither of them could really cook. Max was trying to wrestle the wooden spoon away from Tyson before he battered the batter to death. Johnny was trying to help Tyson get the spoon back so the batter would be "perfect" and Kenny was anxiously turning down the stove before the eggs burned while accidently triggering a domino effect which resulted in the white thick flour used in the pancake batter to spill all over them. Johnny's flamming orange hair was down from its usual Mohawk and spilled over one side of his head. His jacket was off and laying across one of the chair backs with all its glory visible. His neon green shirt was exposed and it had small holes in it all over that looked intentional. He seemed a lot cleaner aswell so Rei assumed he had a shower. Flour was all over their faces along with some of the batter across Tysons face. Grandpa was just sitting back watching the commotion finding it all so amusing while Kai looked on aswell getting splashed with some of the batter that they were fighting over also laughing.

Kai had such a great laugh, it was undescrible. Rei was jealous that it wasn't him that caused the laugh. Rei walked forward trying to snatch the bowl AND spoon away but he only got covered with batter and flour. It was HIS job to cook. Not Johnny's (AN: Jealous much?!) Rei's anger only boiled up.

"What are you doing?! And my ass you guys will clean it up. Arr this is gonna take me all morning! Thanks a lot Johnny." None of the Bladebreakers were used to seeing Rei this pissed off, and it was pretty obvious that Rei did not like Johnny.

"Hey come on Rei…its not Johnny's fault, it was my idea to cook anyway…jeez you don't have to be such a jerk about it..its not big deal." Tyson said rubbing the back of his head with a cheesy smile on his face as Johnny looked at the ground feeling sorta guilty.

Rei stomped away needing some fresh air and time to get over whatever was pissing him off before.. It wasn't like him to hate a stranger… but he just didn't like how Johnny was replacing him as Kai's friend. Those two only met a day ago… he'd known Kai for a few years now. It was ridiculous.

"uhhh…wow.." was all Tyson could say he then looked up to Johnny who felt confused.

"Hey buddy… I personally consider you one of us now.. Rei will just have to get used to you hanging around us that's all. Besides… who else is gonna help us cook each morning?" Johnny looked at Tyson and smiled. He wasn't used to this acceptance other then the people down at the alley. He liked Kai, and he liked Kai's friends, they had a good air about them, and it made him want to clean up his act.

Johnny's smile pretty much said it all. Max and the others knew that Johnny was a mess, and maybe, just maybe they could help him. However little did they know he's not the only one who needs saving.

Kai sat at the counter watching this. He didn't think his teammates would accept Johnny, yet he was extremely surprised with Rei's harsh reaction towards him.

"_fuck him.."_ Kai thought. He could care less but there was still this nagging feeling in the back of his head.

**KA-BAM! Till next time **


End file.
